big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Nate Character Tier List
Hey guys, ComicRater here. Put you Big Nate Character Tier Lists here! Rules: #They had to appear for more than 1 month to be counted. #No characters that ONLY appeared in the novels (such as Ruby Dinsmore) Also recommended that you rate on a S A B C D F Scale. Good Luck! ComicRater S: (The Best) #Mr. Rosa #Gordie #Mrs Czerwicki A: (Awesome) #Mrs Clarke #Derek #Chad #Mr Gaffney #Kelly #Spitsy #Teddy #Shelia B: (Good) #Coach Calhoun #Coach John #Peter #Artur #Mr Eustis #Paige #Gramps #Mr Staples #Nate C: (Meh) #Angie #Trudy #Dee Dee #Daisy #Dr Cesspool #Randy #Kenny #Grams #School Picture Guy D: (Bad) #Francis #Mrs Godfrey #Miranda #Marty #Jenny #Chester #Marcus F: (The Worst) #Gina #Mr Galvin #Pickles #Kim #Uncle Ted ToPhu 1 star: * Nate * Kim * Marcus * SPG * Coach John * Randy * Miranda * Ronnie * Wink * Mr. Czerwick 2 stars: * Trudy * Angie * Daisy * Kenny * Dee Dee * Mrs. Godfrey * Mr. Staples * Coach John * Paige * Ellen * Marty * Zack 3 stars: * Chad * Teddy * Artur * Jenny * Mr. Gaffney 4 stars: * Francis * Peter * Gina * Mr. Rosa * Coach Calhoun * Principal Nichols * Sheila * Spitsy * Ms. Clarke * Chester * Gordie * Kenny * Mrs. Czerwick 5 stars: * Pickles * Mrs. Shipulzi * Mr. Galvin * Vern * Marge * Sherman BigNateBaseball Da Best tier * Teddy * Chester * Sherman * Spitsy Good Tier * Dee Dee * Chad * Mr. Rosa * Coach Calhoun * Gordie * Artur * Francis * Peter Ok tier * Nate * Ms. Clarke * Mr Galvin * Sheila * Paige * Ellen * Mr. Staples * Principal Nichols * Marty * Vern * Marge * Pickles Bad tier * Marcus * Mrs. Czerwiki * Mrs. Godfrey * Trudy * Daisy * Randy * SPG Da worst tier * Coach John * Gina * Kim * Jenny Henry Hudson Hero Tier * Coach John * Teddy * Kim * Chad Civilian Tier * Francis * Mr.Rosa * Marty * Ellen * Mrs.Godfrey * Mr.Eutis * Chester * Dee Dee * Randy Miscreant Tier * Nate * Spitsy * Pickles * Mr.Galvin * Principal Nichols * All of Nate's ex-girlfriends * Marcus Death Row Tier * Gina * Gina's Friends * Artur * Jefferson Kids Yoda's tierlist F Tier The new Chad TheAmazingCrafter's Tier List S Tier(these are the gods, the best characteres ever invented in Big Nate) *Teddy *Nate *Francis *Chad *Angie *Ruby *Ms. Clarke *Dee Dee A Tier(great characters, most can create great story arcs) *Gina *Coach John *Calhoun *Mr. Eustis *Chester *Mr. Rosa *Sheila B Tier(solid characters, have their pros and cons) *Kelly *Marty Wright *Ellen *Gordie *Mrs. Godfrey C Tier(don't hate them, they're just, meh) *Daisy *Randy *Sherman *Spitsy *Principal Nichols *Breckenridge *Mr. Galvin D Tier(get on my nerves quite a bit) *Artur *Trudy *Marcus *Nolan *Mr. Staples F Tier(worst characters ever) *Jenny *Kim Cressly *Peter *Nick Blonsky *Mary Ellen Popowiski Category:Big Nate Category:Lists Category:Ratings Category:Users